Earths Defender
by WolfMania
Summary: AU! A story of Krillin and 18 im not good at summories a great evil threatens the earth and only Krillin and 18 can stop it. Ch5 up increased the censor rating due to language and in later chapters death.
1. Birth of a God

Hello there I would like to tell you that this fic will most likely span many chapters not sure how many yet I am still thinking of it, I am up to ch 6 on summary all I have to do is expand them and they will be ready. Well anyways usual disclaimers apply, I do not own dragonballz or anything associated with dbz save this fic witch, if they wanted to take from me to make a movie out of ,and not give me any credit I would say "ALRIGHT THEY THOUGHT MY WORK WAS MOVIE MATERIAL." If you want to sue me i should warn you if you get all I have you wouldn't be able to cover the gas to the courthouse so its not a good idea well this fic is going to eventually be kind of of an 18K fic set in an alternate universe I hope you like it.  
  
Earths Defender  
  
many centuries ago, before the great empire of Rome, there existed a society of powerful beings. these beings guided and protected the earth from those that sought to bring death and destruction. this was the kingdom of Atlantis, and the Atlanta's both known for there technological power as well as there physical strength were envied by many people, and among those who sought there power was a man named Kain.  
  
"So beautiful, so this is the source of the Atlanta's power" Kain a large man with brown hair the came down to his shoulders and green eyes, a ruthless man stood in the center of the alter, having been able to sneak past all the guards as well as slaughter the priests in the temple. Now he was looking at a strange blue crystal it radiated a light that illuminated the temple which was full of paintings of great battles and of gods and demons but the most interesting feature of the temple was the 4 kings. the 4 kings stood 30 ft high , and in a circular fashion around the gem as if to guard it from all who enter, great men who once were the first kings of Atlantis and they say the statues are filled with there souls.  
  
"At last the power is mine all will bow before me in fear" as he started to step forward he hesitated, a chill went through his veins and he started to back off, as he looked into the eyes of the statues around the crystal.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for", a tall man dressed in a black cloak approached the alter. "Take it my lord and you can rule all the lands of earth with an iron fist.".  
  
"something isn't right I can feel it in my bones the statues are watching." he said weary of the gazes of the statues fixed on the crystal.  
  
"WHAT YOU THE GREAT TYRANT KAIN AFRAID OF SOME STONE CUT IN THE SHAPE OF ATLANTIANS." the cloaked man said with obvious furry. "I thought I had found a man who was brave enough to seize his future not some sniveling little girl afraid of ghosts and spirits."  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID OLD MAN." his rage building "ILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM THE GREATEST" he started back toward the crystal determination on his face.  
  
"Excellent" the cloaked man said under his breath his hand went into his cloak where he started to finger a strange looking talisman Take it and become my weapon. he thought.   
  
Meanwhile Kain was standing in front of the crystal, doubt about crept into his mind. there has to be some catch, all this power has to come at some price. Oh well for the power I will receive there is no price that is to high. he reaches for and grabs the. and crystal seams to flow right into Kain.  
  
Suddenly he could feel his insides tearing and reorganizing he could feel himself become stronger and started to laugh. "MWHAAHAHHA the power is mine I can feel it coursing through my veins." indeed he was becoming more powerful the ground started to quake and electric sparks encased him. Kain started to scream, and Suddenly guards burst into the temple "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." one of them said but before they could say another word Kain killed them with an energy blast "This is so invigorating, OHHH." kain let out a moan of pain as he was still being rearranged inside .  
  
"he's close I can feel it soon he will be born again, the great warrior will be born again." the Cloaked man himself started to laugh maniacally.  
  
Kains hair started to turn as black as night and so did his eyes all of his eye's became black no white shone in them anymore. An energy aura apeared around him looking like a large shadow.   
  
It was done he had become the most powerful man in the world and he felt good "I CANT BELIEVE THE POWER I HAVE THERE IS NOONE WHO CAN STOP ME NOW." he started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"yes my friend there is no one who can stop ME now." the cloaked man pulled out a strange amulet half as white as snow and half as black as coal in the center rested a crystal similar to the one that kain had absorbed. "Now bow before your new king." the amulet he held started to glow and kain fell to his knees unable to resist. "WHAT THE HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN." Kain screamed his disapproval of the situation.  
  
"Why my friend I am simply going to test out my new weapon." the cloaked man started to laugh "Which is you my foolish Kain."  
  
"I AM NO ONE'S TOOL OLD MAN ESPECIALY YOUR'S." Kain couldn't even struggle, as much as he wanted to his body didn't even want to budge from his current position. "WHAT IS GOING ON OLD MAN TELL ME AND ILL KILL YOU QUICK INSTEAD OF REAL SLOW LIKE IM PLANNING ON NOW."  
  
"My friend you could not more kill me than you can move right now, and I have had enough of you mouth so don't say another word." he said almost jokingly.  
  
Kain found himself unable to speak or move all he could do was listen. "Kain my friend did you think power didn't have a price, look at this amulet." kain raised his head not really wanting to "This amulet was created long ago for the power the crystal contains is to great for anyone to wield unchecked, so this amulet allows someone without the power to control those who receive it. It was meant to be a fail safe but I guess they didn't consider someone such as myself would ever posses it. But anyways, now my friend time to secure my kingdom, now you can speech but no more yelling'." Kain wanted to scream his bloody lungs out at the cloaked figure but he couldn't every word, though dirty, came out in a calm and normal voice level. "Oh and no more swear words." Kain instantly shut up. "Good now then." the cloaked man felt a shiver through his spine.  
  
"YYYOOUUU AARREEEE NNNOOTT WWWORRRTHHYYY." a deep voice bellowed throughout the halls "NNOOOWWW DDIIEEE." suddenly the temple started to crack with energy the statues radiated a power like the witch was never seen before. Suddenly a great explosion which went on for hundreds of miles in all direction completely destroyed the civilization of Atlantis and the cloaked man and kain were killed but a part of kains body became a shimmering crystal that sank beneath the ruins not to bee seen for many eons.  
  
TODAY  
  
"Professor I think I found something." Jim a student under Dr. Gero said as he was looking at a monitor of his leviathan, a submersible that Dr Gero had created to explore the bottom of the sea.   
  
"What is it Jim?" A young Gero said   
  
"Don't know, it looks like some sort of crystal with a bunch of ruins around it." Gero looked at the screen, and shock suddenly crept on him. He saw the remains of what looked like 4 statues surrounding a strange looking crystal, Jim had no idea what it was but gyro did.   
  
"Excellent, bring it to the surface at once." Gero said slightly joyous   
  
"Yes professor." Jim started to push a few buttons and the leviathan responded by extending some robotic arms and scooping up the crystal.   
  
I found it at long last the ultimate power in the world is mine Gero thought as he continued to watch the screen   
  
"Professor, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this?" as Jim held the crystal after the leviathan returned .  
  
What is going on the crystal was supposed to fuse with the first person it touch's maybe its not the crystal. as he thought this the crystal suddenly let out a small glow that encased Jim and he screamed in pain. suddenly he fell over dead. "Well now, maybe it is the crystal ill have to examine it." he found a container and put the crystal in it careful not to touch it "Its a pity, Jim had such potential but then again so does this crystal."   
  
After weeks of study he made some discoveries of the crystal. It seemed it already had an essence of a man inside it. "Looks like someone beat me to it but looks like he didn't fare to well in the end. I wonder what happened anyways, nothing to be worried about I can still harness its power." More weeks passed and suddenly Gero started to receive calls from one Cindy Locksfelt Jims wife.  
  
"hello is Jim there?" Gero having no really good explination at the moment said that Jim was working on a very important project and needed to concentrate on it so that he would be able to finish soon, and said the project was important to Gero, and he would have a long vacation after he finished   
  
that is until I can think of a way to explain him not being alive he thought   
  
"Please I must speak with him its very important and it cant wait much longer" she started to plead to Gero   
  
"oh all right but make it quick ill go get him" Gero went and got out a voice changer he made a while back and set it to Jim' voice "Hello, Cindy what's the matter, is everything ok?".   
  
"Jim!! you cant imagine how good it is to hear your voice, I have wonderful news I am pregnant Jim, your going to be a father." Cindy said with obvious joy in her voice.   
  
"What!!! that is great news.." Gero said playing along,   
  
"about a month from now I am going to go get an ultra sound as soon as I can and ill mail the pictures to you if your not home by then" Gero just had a very good idea.   
  
"Hey Cindy, why don't you let Gero do it, he is a pretty good medical doctor and he would do it for free, and I should be able to see you when he's done.".   
  
"OH, Jim that would be so wonderful. Do you really think he would do if for free?".   
  
"Of course I am sure, me and the doctor have become really good friends. Besides he has a load of money and equipment I am sure it would be no problem." Gero said somewhat happily with the new idea he had just come up with.   
  
"Alright, if you insist, ill stop by on Friday to see you, and if Gero will do it for free then all the better" She said happily.   
  
"Ok, look I got to go I need to get back to work stop by, and well talk after Gero does the ultra sound ok?" .   
  
"Alright ill see you soon Jim, Love you".   
  
"Love you to Cindy" Gero was almost laughing.   
  
"Bye" then she hung up. Gero was in a state of euphoria   
  
"Oh my little Cindy soon you'll be bearing the most powerful baby in the UNIVERSE HAHAHAHAH. Well I better get prepared for the lovely mother to be." Gero walked off into the lab.  
  
Friday came soon enough and Cindy stepped out of her car. she came onto the laboratory where her husband and Dr Gero worked it was a really large complex which has been responsible for many advancements in technological research especially in the area of robotics and genetics. Jim is lucky to have been selected by Gero for his assistant he is probably working on some grand invention with Gero she thought as she headed to the lab. I just hope I don't interrupt there important research with my visit, ill try and keep it brief, but I haven't seen Jim in so long. she reaches the door and rings the bell. Gero heads to the door having completed his preparations for his new Experiment. Gero looks through the monitor and sees Cindy waiting outside. He smiles a little   
  
"Open the door and ill be down in a moment." Gero speaks into a speaker and starts to head down to the main lobby.  
  
After only a few minutes of waiting Cindy is greeted by Dr Gero. "Hello Dr Gero, do you know where my husband is?" she asks "He's busy at the moment, he will be down in about an hour, which should give us time to do the ultrasound, and then you can show him the pictures and talk to him as long as you want.".   
  
"Alright, and thank you so much Dr Gero you are truly a friend of the family." she giggles a little.   
  
"Yes a friend of the family well now lets get cracking I am sure Jim would love to see you again, and I have to go relieve him when were done so he can come down to talk to you. This way please." Gero starts down a hallway which leads into what looks like a large biological research station. "I hope you don't mind Cindy, I don't have an official hospital bed or anything like that but the equipment here has been prepared so all we need to do is have you strapped in and get the pictures."   
  
"Thank you Dr Gero where do I sit?" Cindy asked  
  
"Over there," Gero pointed to a flat bed with equipment next to it. "just lay down and ill be back in a moment. I need to fetch something ill be right back," Gero said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Alright ill be waiting." Cindy began to lye down on the bed.  
  
Gero walks out and the door closes behind him he walks over to a consol on the wall and starts pressing some bottoms. "Goodnight Cindy." he said laughing a little. Inside the small lab the vents started to release a faint greenish gas that filled the room Cindy laying on the bed started to yawn and her eyes slowly close drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
About 10 minutes later the room is clear of gas and the door opens and Gero steps forward. "Now, my precious Cindy just relax I wont harm you or your precious child, no no far from it I have big plans for the little ones, and maybe if you cooperate ill compensate you for your husband." Gero headed over to the computer sitting on the desk, "Now to alter your memory a little, your dear Jim died in a car crash and I am how you would put it a friend of the family." he pulls out a small visor and slips it over her eyes. "while your memory is being altered. ill go get what will make me the most powerful man in the world." he walks over to safe and in it is a large crystals and a vial." I wasn't able to get much made before now Cindy. This should be enough to start with, though once your child grows up I think ill improve it/" he takes the vial with a strange liquid that glows faintly in the dim room. He gets a syringe and transfers the liquid into the syringe "Now lets inject this into the fetus." Gero says as he hovers over Cindy.  
  
Later  
  
"Thank you Dr Gero ever since Jim died in that car crash you've been a real help." Cindy said with a lot less emotion in her voice than earlier that morning.   
  
"Your welcome Cindy, if you have anything else you need just tell me. I feel almost like the grandfather as Jim was almost like a son to me." Gero still smiling because it was all going according to plan.  
  
A smile appeared on Cindy's face "Your certainly are Dr Gero, I must be going I hope to see you soon." with that said Cindy turned around and walked back to the car.  
  
Now that her child has been infused with the crystal I only have to wait and a fighting force beyond anything I could ever build will be under my control Gero had a little kick in his step as he headed back to the lab.I should make some more of the serum to keep infusing the fetus as it progresses to make it even stronger he heads to the safe. he opens the safe to only find 2 fragments of the crystal each about 1 inch in diameter. "IVE BEEN ROBED!!!" Gero, in a panic runs over to the nearest consol, and looks through security records and surveillance cameras. after hours of searching through every camera's footage he found absolutely nothing, the crystal seems to have just vanished.   
  
Meanwhile while Gero was searching around in his lab for the crystal. The head of the Orange Temple Monks was out for his morning walk through the forest. "My the weather sure is nice out today. I am glad I decided to take my walk, even with my bad back." the old Monk continued along the forest path when all of a sudden he noticed a strange blue glow over in the bushes. "what could that be" curiosity getting the better of him he walked over and peered into the bush. To his surprise he found a child, a child with no nose. And the strange glow had disappeared. "My what do we have here. looks like a baby." the old Monk stands up and looks around but cannot hear nor see any signs of parents. "Was this child abandon, hmm maybe that light was an omen, that I take this child and train him in the ways of martial arts." the Monk reached down to pick up the child. The child did not struggle nor did he cry as if he was at peace in the old monks arms. "I sense something in you child a great potential, someday you will be come the greatest fighter on the earth, with training of course, now for a name." the Monk sat and pondered for almost on hour before he stood up and held the baby in the air. "I proclaim thee, Krillin." the old Monk Shouted out and the very forest seemed to tremble at the coming of the new baby who may very well be the bane of the world.  
  
to be continued.....  
  
Well I hope you all don't decide to crucify me for bad grammar and poor spelling. I apologize to all that take offence to it but please be gentle this is my first fic ever I have never even wrote a paragraph of fiction before so please forgive me. Anyways I would like to say that this fic looks like it will be a long one so bear with me I will try and update a new chap every 2 weeks maybe less if I feel inspired and I must admit this chapter isn't as good as I had planned on but it was my best shot so please READ AND REVIEW. If you want you can email me at with flames or praises please if you want to criticize my work please do so with some pointers but don't through words of blind hate at me. 


	2. Gero's Improvments Krillins Training

Hey all I am back with Ch2 sorry for the almost no delay between the chapters lol I guess I was just inspired to write I hope you like and remember R&R   
  
Earths Defender Ch 2  
  
10 years later  
  
"Krillin how many times have I told you to keep your guard up." A old Monk scolded Krillin, he was the leader of the Orange Temple and was a well renowned martial artist who trained some of the most fierce and powerful fighters the world had ever seen. Now for some reason unknown to the students, he was focused on training Krillin. Krillin had not grown much since he was found by the Master 10 years ago. most thought him still only a baby and regularly voiced that opinion.  
  
"What can you expect from a baby master, its a wonder why he doesn't still wear diapers" laughter filled the temple.  
  
THUDDD a fist slammed into the elder students head knocking him out. "It is rude to talk in such a way to Krillin. Especially since he can hold his own and almost fight to a draw with you who is not only older but 5 times his height and weight. though I guess you won't learn that lesson now that you can't hear me will you?" the Master approached Krillin. "Krillin, you have so much potential, don't let what others think of you affect your judgment. You can easily defeat even me but your own doubt prevents you from achieving your full potential." The Master attempted to comfort young Krillin and offer some good advice truly he had come to think as Krillin as his own son over the past years.  
  
"Master what are you talking about I don't have a chance of defeating you or half of the students here I am just to small." Krillin said dejected over his loss.  
  
"Then you have already been defeated Krillin." The Master said with some hurt in his eyes (he doesn't even know his own power) "Krillin there is more to winning than just being bigger than your opponent. You have to be one with yourself Krillin. Once you become one with yourself you will be able to do extraordinary things. And I believe young one that you will do extraordinary things." The Master stared off into his own world as he spoke. "Remember Krillin not all things are as they seem. You have great power inside you. Its up to you to show the world that you are worthy of it." with that said Master returned to his seat. "Now Begin" and the sound of fighting could be herd outside the temple and for once Krillin was winning.  
  
Dr Gero's Lab.  
  
"Grandpa can we go out and eat tonight" a blond haired girl stood with hope filled eyes at the only other person besides her brother that she cared about in the whole world.   
  
"Sure Cindy, we can go out to eat what would you like.". Dr Gero said with a smile as he was hunched over his workbench.  
  
"Umm, how about some American food." she said with excitement she loved American food.  
  
"Alright I'll take us to a restraint in town, I know just the place, but it will have to be for dinner I am busy at the moment, so if you just go ask the cook for something for lunch and play, we can go this evening." Dr Gero barely slowed down on his work as he talked to Cindy.  
  
"Ok grandpa I'll go get something to eat and play but you better not back out or I am gona cry." the little girl said almost playfully, as she ran off to the kitchen.  
  
hmm there almost there ill put them in suspended animation when they finish growing so that they are at there peak when I am ready Dr Gero had been upset with the lost of the crystal but he still had hope he still had the 2 fragments and had already injected some of the crystal into the fetus of Cindy's child. Cindy had died in childbirth, which was in Gero's lab as he offered to do it for free as a friend of the family. Gero was almost ecstatic when she had twins. apparently the fetus had split after it was infused with the crystal and now he had 2 weapons of destruction. But alas for some reason they didn't posses all that much power. Well they were a lot stronger and faster than normal humans. But nothing compared to what they should be. Further research showed that the crystal wasn't generating the power it should have; and because of it the twins only received minor gifts. well no matter I have fixed the problem with the crystals and they have most of the power back. but I cant inject them into the twins it wont work; there DNA is securely fastened so ill just improve them a little. Gero had been working with robotics almost nonstop for years and has been making several strides. He has created his own army of machines and is making them stronger every time. Well ill be able to create the ultimate fighting machine with these crystals as the power supplier. they should have unlimited energy reserves; and almost limitless power. But it will require more work still much to be done. with that Gero continued on with his research.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cindy was outside in the forests playing hide and seek with her brother. she had found the perfect hiding spot and apparently to good because she had been hiding for almost 3 hours. "well I surly won this game." so she started to exit the hiding spot when she heard someone coming. there you are brother I was wondering when you would show up she thought as she stepped back into the hiding place.  
  
Krillin was enjoying a walk through the woods after a fierce sparing match with the other members of the orange temple. He was in high spirits today because he had won all his matches after the little talk with Master. I guess there is something to this believing in yourself thing all of a sudden Krillin heard someone nearby. "Who's there!" Krillin almost screamed as he got into a fighting position. No answer came. Krillin being curious started toward where he heard the sound.  
  
I hope he doesn't see me Cindy thought as she kept as quite as can be hoping the boy would pass. I hope he isn't mean, and if he is I hope he doesn't find me  
  
Krillin kept walking forward until. SNAP the ground under him collapsed and he fell into a small pit. He found himself in the arms of the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.   
  
Cindy was caught completely by surprise. here was this boy practically embracing her and she couldn't for the life of her take her eyes off of his and she doesn't know why. "W-who are y-you?" she manages weakly.  
  
"IM Krillin Student of the Orange Temple Monks" he said with a little pride as he moves to his feet. "Who are your?"  
  
"I am Cindy I live with my Grandfather up a little ways north of here."  
  
"Oh the Dr Gero's laboratory I know where that is why were you out here?" Krillin still cant seem to look away from her eyes for more than it takes to blink.   
  
Still looking into his eyes "I was playing with my Brot"  
  
"CINDY I GIVE UP COME ON NOW OR WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR DINNER" Jim Cindy's brother shouted at the top of his lungs afraid that he may have lost his sister.  
  
"I had better go Krillin" finally tearing her gaze from his eyes  
  
"Can I see you again" Krillin almost sounding desperate though managing to keep his voice down so her brother doesn't hear.  
  
"Sure how about next week, same time, same place, come earlier so I don't have to leave in a hurry" She whispers as she leaves "BROTHER IM HERE COME ON LETS GO GET SOME CHOW" she runs off taking one last glance back toward the boy as he sat there with a dreamy look on his face she giggled a little.  
  
Back at the Lab.  
  
"Grandpa, were back were ready to go get some food." Jim shouted   
  
"Change in plans were eating here, but don't worry its take out from the restraint I was going to take us to so come on and lets dig in." Gero was sitting at the dinning table pondering things. It will take some time so I have to do what I need to make sure they are preserved. I have large bet on those 2 I hope they pay off.  
  
Jim and Cindy entered the dining room and sat down. "Wow! Grandpa what did you do? Order everything on the menu!" Cindy exclaimed as she drooled over all the kinds of food that lay before them.  
  
"Does it matter dig in its getting cold." Gero sat there watching as the 2 children started to eat.  
  
5 minutes later the 2 twins were fast asleep in there seats. "Well Cindy and Jim its time to get to work" Gero got up and took Cindy and Jim into the secret part of his lab. he placed Cindy and Jim in to Stasis Chambers [think the rejuvenation pod used in the Freiza saga by Vegeta] "There, now you'll stay young, well not forever it will slow your ageing down a tad so I can work without much pressure." Gero looked over some blueprints he had laid out on his desk. "I think ill just let you to sit here for a little while so you can age a little it would be better if you were bigger, well goodnight Cindy and Jim. Computer Begin Mental Reprogramming." a female voice came over the speaker "Mental Reprogramming Sequence Activated" in the minds of Cindy and Jim hell was breaking loose as they lost all knowledge of who they are only that they should serve Gero.  
  
Krillin was in an even better mood this week. All the temple was curious about his newfound joy. Even the bigger kids couldn't get to him anymore with all there Bulling and teasing. Krillin made his way back to the spot where he had met Cindy. Ahh Cindy the mere thought of her had plagued his mind every moment of the day and every second of his dreams. He thought that he may be in love. Krillin waited at the spot for hours, and hours, and hours, till it was dawn the next morning. I guess she isn't coming. feeling depressed and alone Krillin made his way back to the Temple.  
  
Krillin was the center of much abuse that week in an attempt to make up for the previous week all those who regularly bullied him had doubled there efforts. Krillin having had enough of this stormed out the door. "I am going to become the greatest martial artist in the world, and then you'll be sorry"  
  
[AN alright now this is the start of when Krillin met with Goku I really don't feel like writing all that out but ill sum up what I think you all should know well Krillin met Goku and became friends they both trained under Master Rosh forgive me if I spelled that wrong and please correct it if it is. Gero made a bit for the dragonballs with his red ribon army those are the androinds he has been working on. Goku beats them all and Gero gets really ticked at him. that's all that you will need to know for the fic so on with the show]  
  
8 years later.  
  
"Curse you Goku, how could you have defeated my army" Gero returned to his old labratory. "Ruined all my resources went into the army I have almost nothing left. I swear I will kill you Goku even if I die trying."  
  
Gero went into his secret chambers where Jim and Cindy were being kept. "I think its time to start my work on you 2" Cindy and Jim had aged since the last time gyro had been here he had made so much advancement in robotics he had turned the anti aging mechanism off before he left as he felt he would be able to do what he wanted much earlier than he previously thought.  
  
he went over to Jims pod and opened it dragged Jim out and placed him on his work table. "Ill start with you" Gero smirked "17" and Gero started to replace many parts of his body with robotic components. after months of toil over the 2 he had finally completed his work. "its done I have created the most powerful creatures in the world and not even Goku can stop them, he shall feel the wrath of android #17 and #18" Gero starts to Laugh maniacally.  
  
to be continued.  
  
This ends chapter 2 well I felt inspired to write go me flames or praises are welcome remember only constructive criticism and once again I don't own squat save a few bytes of information on a computer screen so no suing please.  
  
sonicwind123 I hope you got answers in this chapter if not ask again ill tell and thanks for being my #1 reviewer lol. 


	3. Awaikenings and Meetings

Alright her's Ch 3 please I know there is a lot of spelling errors in this, and if you find them bring them to my attention and I will correct them. Anyways still don't own squat so I would like to thank all those who do own the show for making Krillin and 18 such wonderful characters. Even if they do kind of fade them from the series.  
  
Awakenings and meetings  
  
"Stop that how many times have I told you not to mess with my inventions!" Gero screamed at a young man with black hair. this was Jim, or what had been Jim. He had no knowledge of his previous life for Gero had erased it all. "Now leave, I am working on a my ultimate creation to destroy Goku once and for all"  
  
"What do you mean, your ultimate creation is right here" 17 said with a bit of pride in his voice. truly 17 and 18 had proven to be as powerful as Gero had hoped but something went wrong.  
  
"you are to erratic, you have no self control. You constantly disobey my orders, and have no regard for what I wish." Gero said with a monotone voice. "True you are powerful enough, but you lack discipline I wont make the same mistakes with my new creation as I did with you." Gero pointed to a blueprint on the wall "Unlike you my new creation will be completely biomechanical, I will grow him from a single cell and will teach him to respect and obey me."  
  
"Doctor you are testing my patience I haven't done anything fun in ages and you just sit down here working on your 'New Invention' while me and 18 sit around and collect dust, i have had it we are leaving." with that 17 turned towards the door.  
  
Gero reached into his desk and took out a small control with a single button. "No you wont." Gero pushes the button and 17 collapses on the floor. Gero just leaves him there for a while as he continues his research as if nothing had happened.  
  
years latter.  
  
I've got to get to 17 and 18 they will be able to kill them all Gero thought as he made hast back to the lab. It just doesn't make sense how could they have gained so much power in such a short time. No matter once those 2 are activated they will be able to erase them from existence Gero picked up the pace.  
  
Gero entered the lab with the Z warriors just behind him. He runs over to 2 stasis pods, and opens them to reveal androids 17 and 18. he pulls out a controller and reactivates them.  
  
17 and 18 wake from there long sleep and absolutely furious with Gero for deactivating them. "Well doctor I see you have made yourself an android" 17 said rather uninterested.  
  
"Yes i am a powerful android such as yourselves now, there is little time i need you to kill the Z warriors."   
  
"No" proclaimed 17 "is this an older model I am surprised you didn't disassemble him long ago." 17 was looking over android 16 with curiosity.  
  
"i was planning on reprogramming him someday. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO, IF YOU DONT DO IT I WILL DEACTIVATE YOU!" Gero was getting furious that his 2 creations were openly defying him.  
  
"I don't think so" 17 said and with blinding speed approached Gero and effectively cut his head off with karate chop.   
  
The z warriors arrived just in time to see 17 kill Gero and destroy the lab. after which 17 awakened android 16 a large man with red hair though from his looks he didn't look like a ruthless killer. "Come on lets go explore the world"  
  
Later the Z warriors caught up with them on a highway and a fight insured. 18 proceeded to beat the stuffing's out of Vegeta and all the others except Krillin who didn't even participate in the fight. 18 for some reason, the first time she looked into Krillins eyes felt something. Like she knew him, and despite her efforts couldn't help but look at him now and then through the course of her battles. Why do i keep looking into his eyes, it disturbs me and then she did the most shocking thing in her known life. she kissed Krillin on the cheek before leaving. Why the hell did I do that!! I didn't even want to, I just did and I don't know why. thoughts of that moment stayed in her mind as she thought about it constantly trying to figure out why.  
  
Krillin was having similar issues. During the fight he caught a glimpse of 18 and was struck. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before but cant remember. He watched as 18 decimated the z warriors, and swore that she would steal a glimpse of him once in a while. Cant be because she likes me probably making sure that I am not trying to sneak up on her. Though like i could ever harm her both because she is to strong and because she looks so beautiful. Krillin started to get lost in his own day dreams.  
  
[anyways to keep from making this fic long another summery its pretty much the cell saga all the way through Krillin likes 18 and protects her cell is killed by Gohan, Goku is dead, and Krillin uses wishes on 18 and she is moved and all that stuff anyways now the part all you K18 fans have been waiting for the K18 get together part.]  
  
5 days After the Wishes.  
  
Krillin was in a dark room. surrounded by 4 men. Strange looking men that looked important. They stared at him with piercing eyes as if they could see through his very soul. he wanted to run but he couldn't move. and figures appeared and disappeared and reappeared in front of him playing out scenes that took place eons ago.  
  
"So beautiful, so this is the source of the Atlanta's power" Kain a large man with brown hair the came down to his shoulders and green eyes, a ruthless man stood in the center of the alter.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for", a tall man dressed in a black cloak approached the alter. "Take it my lord and you can rule all the lands of earth with an iron fist.".  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE THE POWER I HAVE THERE IS NOONE WHO CAN STOP ME NOW." he started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"YYYOOUUU AARREEEE NNNOOTT WWWORRRTHHYYY." a deep voice bellowed, and then a vision of 18 entered his mind. staring at him not speaking and not moving. She rose her hand and a white light encased Krillin.  
  
all of a sudden Krillin woke up sweating horribly and breathing deeply. "Must have been a bad dream." Krillin was unable to remember anything about his dreams only that they had come every night. Krillin sat up and looked out the window. It was a wonderful day on Turtle island.  
  
Krillin got out of bed and began his morning ritual of brushing his teeth showering, but when he went to wax his head. "You know i don't think i will wax anymore I can't possibly compete with Gohan or the other Sayans so there's no point" so Krillin for the first time went without waxing his head. Krillin having finished getting ready started to head outside.  
  
"Krillin!! Don't tell me your going out to look for her AGAIN!!!" Master Roshi yelled at Krillin who for the past 5 days always spent 15 hours a day searching for 18. coming back only to sleep, and not that much sleep at that.  
  
"I have to Master Roshi I am the only person that may actually care I have to make sure she's at least ok." he tried to convince himself that was the only reason but he knew another reason deep down inside.  
  
Krillin decided to walk around in the city thinking maybe 18 decided to try and blend in with the people so not to be noticed. while walking down an ally he heard an announcer. "1000 Zenny to the person who can last 4 minutes against our champion. You may say, only 4 minutes, he's crazy but ladies and gentlemen the champion has NEVER left an opponent standing after 1 minute." Krillin was feeling a little boarded so he decided to participate in the contest. Heck Master Roshi has been pestering him about money for a little while and 1000 Zenni would keep him quite for some time.  
  
"Hey I'll fight" Krillin yelled as he approached the stand.  
  
"Hey very funny little kid why don't you go find your mother, this is a grownup game" the announcer said.  
  
Krillin, not liking this, decided to show him up and jumped about 60 feet in the air and landed behind him. "I am no kid, now get this fight started so i can knock the champion out."  
  
the announcer was stunned at what Krillin had just done. "Alright then, ladies and gents it seems like we have a challenger for the champion, place bets!" Not one person bet on Krillin. "Alright close all bets, come on out champion."  
  
Krillin expecting to see some steroid driven muscle freak instead found himself staring into familiar soft blue eyes. "18!!" uhh ohh krillin thought looks like i wont win this, then again I only have to last 4 minutes I should be able to do that.  
  
18 expecting to see a steroid driven muscle freak instead found herself staring into all to familiar eyes. "Krilin, what the hell are you doing here?" 18 was suppressed to see him, she never expected to see him again, he just made things all to confusing for her.  
  
"Uhh I was just in the neighborhood and I heard about this fight see, and uhh I can sort of use the money. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Krillin suddenly realizing that he had found her in a street fight.  
  
18 shrugged "I needed some way of making money. This is an easy gig, humans are so weak that I always win."   
  
"uhh you to know each other?" the announcer asked confused.  
  
"Kinda" they both said at the same time.  
  
"well no matter on with the match....BEGIN" the announcer yelled and the crowd began to cheer.  
  
18 started off by charging at Krillin, not at full speed but fast enough that Krillin barely managed to dodge away. Whoa that was close but i cant fight 18, well I guess I could just consider this a sparring match, Krillin himself charged at 18. 18 just stood there and waited for Krillin to approach. he let loose a powerful right punch at her head, but 18 simply knelt down and delivered a punch right to his stomach. Krillin decided charging 18 wasn't a good idea so he decided to get his distance. I have to think of something fast or I wont last long 18 decided she'd waited long enough and charged at Krillin again, this time faster. "SOLAR FLARE" a blinding light radiated from Krillin causing 18 to loose sight of her target. Krillin then speed to the right then forward then left onto 18 side while she was still distracted by the solar flare. Krillin got in a few good shots 1 to the head and another to her left torso, that is until 18 landed a kick on his head. Which sent him flying. Krillin gained control in the air and looked down at an awed audience, and 18 closing in fast.   
  
18 was quickly approaching Krillin and delivered a Kick, and went right through the image. Crap an after image "Kamehameha" 18 heard Krillin scream and turns around to see a bright blue beam of energy heading strait for her. 18 quickly turns around and punches the beam strait back at Krillin.  
  
Krillin barely dodges the returned Kamehameha attack, 18 kicks him in the stomach and pounds him into the ground.  
  
Krillin barely manages to stand back up, he looks up and sees 18 charging at him, he didn't have the energy to keep on fighting so he just stood there waiting for the inevitable to happen.   
  
about 4 inches away from Krillin 18 just stopped in mid air. Uhh what's going on? Krillin thought to himself.  
  
"Times, up you win" 18 said and got back down and walked off the platform.   
  
Krillin just stared with his jaw open. "What!!"  
  
"Times up this was a 4 minute fight remember." 18 shouted over the disgruntled furious crowd they had all lost money on this fight.  
  
"ohh uhh yea. hahahh" Krillin started to laugh.  
  
"OK Krillin, step forward to receive your prize." the announcer said excitedly. he had won so much money from people betting against Krillin he didn't care about giving away the 1000 Zenni. Krillin stepped forward and collected the prize money. He caught a glance of 18 walking off, and decided that since he had finally found her he was going to talk to her. So he took off after her.  
  
"Hey 18 wait up i wanted to talk to you!" Krillin yelled, and caused 18 to stop in her tracks.   
  
What he wants to talk to me but i tried to kill all his friends, he should hate me. "What do you want now baldy?"   
  
"Noting i just wanted to talk to you so how have you been? Do you have a place to stay? Did you ever find your brother?" before Krillin could ask more 18 started to answer.  
  
"I am doing fine by myself thank you. I have a place to stay. And yes I did find my brother but he is not staying with me or in the city, and if you don't mind I have to find a street fight so I can win some money. I have to do some shopping." 18 just kept on walking. Don't look into his eyes 18 or you will be lost like last time though she wanted not to she couldn't help herself, she just stared into his eyes and found she couldn't stop. Crap now you've done it. Krillin likewise was thinking the same thing and also failed to do as he wanted and stared into her's. that was until he ran into a telephone poll.  
  
"OWW, HEY WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PUT A TELEPHONE POLL HERE!" Krillin started to rub his face in pain.  
  
18 started to smile and it wasn't before long that she was laughing for what seemed like the first time in her life.  
  
"Hey stop laughing at me"  
  
"I can't help it, it was to funny" 18 started laughing harder. After a couple of minutes her laughter subsided and they continued on with conversation.   
  
"Hey 18 if you want I have some money now I will take you out shopping." Krillin started to blush a little. I can't believe i said that now she's going to laugh and walk away and I'll never see her again. sigh.   
  
"Alright but i warn you I am a shopaholic." Krillin was completely speechless with her answer.   
  
"That's ok I am a tough guy." Little did Krillin realise he would end up eating his words.  
  
5 hours and 21 stores later.   
  
"Come On! I am tired and I cant feel my legs anymore." Krillin now understood why men don't like to shop with there girlfriends, but had a feeling that 18 was even worse than most girls though.  
  
"Just 1 more shop Krillin" 18 had been really enjoying there time together. Krillin was a very interesting person, once you got to know him. He had told her all the things he, goku and the gang had done, and she was impressed. There's more to the little guy than meats the eye.  
  
"you said that 7 shops ago."  
  
"I mean it this time please." 18 knew he would cave. she learned that 7 shops ago, that he would practically do anything she wanted him to. i think its sweet, now he's gona blush... there it is... now he's gona say ok but just one more... and now off we go and they strolled down to the next shop.  
  
4 more shops later. they found themselves finished and Krillin was literally caring a ton of cloths. "18 are we almost there this stuff is getting heavy." Krillin was starting to strain under the weight of it all.  
  
"were here" 18 announced as they stood in front of a nice apartment complex. "Want to come in." 18 asked Please say yes  
  
"uhh sure" Krillin started to blush. they walked in and took the elevator up to the 10th floor. 18 opened her door and Krillin stumbled in, and per 18's instructions pilled the cloths on the bed. "ohh that was a good workout. More difficult than anything Roshi ever put me though, WOW!" Krillin got a good look at the apartment 18 was living in. Apparently she had some money if she was able to afford all the furniture and electronics he found around the apartment which was itself rather big. Further exploring showed a large bath as well.  
  
"Krillin would you like to have dinner with me?" 18 had changed and now appeared in one of the outfits she had purchased. it was a red dress with very thin straps. Krillin just stood there practically drooling all over the carpet. on seeing this 18 just laughed "men" was all she said.  
  
"uhh, oh yea dinner right, sure I would love to, that is, if you don't mind?" Krillin was starting to pinch himself to make sure all of this wasn't just some great dream he was having.  
  
"No, no problem at all, it has been boring these last few days" 18 headed for the kitchen and pulled out some instant noodles. "I am sorry I don't have anything fancy, I only have instant stuff. Is instant noodles ok?"  
  
"yea that's fine I am not picky." Krillin still hadn't moved from his position. a few minutes later the noodles were done and Krillin had managed to regain some self control, enough that he managed to sit down at the dining table. He didn't get far though, as he found himself just looking at 18.  
  
"What is it do I have something on my face?" 18 started to worry Krillin had just been staring at her for the last 5 minutes and hoped she didn't have anything wrong with her.  
  
"oh it's nothing" Krillin went back to eating his noodles.  
  
18 had had it she needed to ask him. "Well then Krillin I need to ask you something then." she sounded almost mad.  
  
Krillin gulped and waited to be bombarded with insults and be thrown out of the apartment. "Why cant I stop looking into your eye's Krillin?" she said in a soft voice. "Why do you do this to me. This feeling, I am not supposed to have feelings. Why does it feel like I have known you since I was a child, and why do I feel drown to you." Krillin almost died of a heart attack.  
  
"I-I don't know" Krillin said rather weakly "but you do the same thing to me. Like you are a part of me. Like it was destiny." oh great now she's gona pound me into the earth.  
  
"Really Krillin you have these same feelings?" 18 asked innocently.  
  
"yes 18 I can't get your image out of my mind. It haunts me in my sleep and in ever waking hour. A reminder of what i can never have." Krillin sunk his head a little.  
  
"What can you not have?" 18 without really knowing it moved closer to Krillin.  
  
"I can't have you, I mean look at you! You are the embodiment of perfection. You could have ANYONE you wanted, and look at me what do I have that could possibly win the love of someone like you?" Krillin just sat there not noticing 18 had moved closer.  
  
"You have plenty to offer Krillin. Don't talk down on yourself, you are strong, funny, talented, smart. Krillin you have so much to offer don't say things like that." 18 moved still closer.  
  
"Really do you think so 18?" hope filled Krillins words as he looked up surprised to se 18 so close to him.  
  
"I know so Krillin." and both of the leaned in and shared a blissful kiss. Krillin was off in his own little blissful paradise, and so was 18. To both of them it just felt so right. Then 18 deepened the kiss.   
  
they stayed like that for almost an hour before 18 broke the kiss. Stood up and grabbed Krillins hand. "Come with me" and she led Krillin to her bedroom, Needless to say Krillin has never been more happy in his entire life.  
  
Back at one of Gero's lab's.'  
  
A Blacked cloaked figure walked up to the old lab. "After years of searching, finally its led me to the one who found the crystal." he entered the lab and started looking around. "Where is it? My information told my the this Gero had the crystal."  
  
The robed man searched all over for the crystal, and stumbled onto plans of 17 and 18. "Hmm looks like you had your own plans for the crystal interesting." The cloaked man searched through all Gero's own records about 17 and 18 finding that they were infused before birth with the crystal. As well as they had been remade with the crystal as the energy supplier. "Well looks like i have found what I am looking for. But i will have to do more searching, i still don't know where they are." and with that the black cloaked man returned to the computer consol.'  
  
Wow my longest one yet hope you all enjoyed it an didn't take to much offence from bad grammar. Flames praises welcome. As always constructive criticism. Sorry for the cheesy K18 part but I did the best i could. Please dont hurt me anyways I may be a little while with the next chapter. it all depends on how many reviews I get. the more reviews the sooner the next chapter. I should have it by the end of the month though so no worries. 


	4. Rebirth of a God

Usual disclaimers apply, these characters belong to people a lot more gifted than me. all except for the waiter and the cloaked man [he isn't identified in this chapter though] Please enjoy.  
  
18 lying in the arms of Krillin, woke up in the middle of the night.   
  
(What have I done) she ask's herself as she lays next to Krillin. (This isn't like me, I would have never done this, what if he leaves me?) thoughts of this plagued her mind, and then she decided that she had better leave before it only got worse. She slipped out of bed got dressed and headed for the door.   
  
(Goodbye Krillin you probably wont be seeing me again) with that she took off into the night,  
  
Krillin woke up to find himself all alone. (Where is 18) He thought to himself. He decided she must have just decided to go out for a little while. So he stayed at her apartment, cause they needed to talk. Krillin was still in the utopist fantasy land that he had been in almost all day yesterday. He went around and cleaned up 18's apartment, and made some food for when she would be back.   
  
Hours past. A day. A week and still no 18. thoughts that she had left and wasn't coming back entered his mind and his dreams crushed before his eyes. Defeated he flew back to Turtle Island to find it empty. Apparently Roshi had went to the mainland and wouldn't be back for a few days. Krillin just walked up to this room fell on his bed and cried for what seemed like forever.  
  
18 flew over the southern forest just outside the city. (I think I'll live with 17 for a while get my mind off of him.) She landed outside of a cabin, that seemed to have wanted to be built where no one would find it as it was hidden by many forms of plants with no real path.   
  
18 walked inside to see a mess. apparently 17 didn't do much house cleaning. "17 ARE YOU HERE!!" 18 screamed. she was answered with a crash and loud footsteps heading downstairs in a hurry.   
  
17 couldn't believe his sister was here, she had explicitly said she wasn't coming back because he had made fun of her little crush on a certain baldy. Not to mention his obsession with killing. 17 didn't change much after cell, and if he could without being killed by Gohan he would have went on killing.  
  
"18 WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! You said you weren't coming back?" 17 was obviously confused. He knew when she said something like that she usually meant it forever. Even if she wanted to come back pride would usually keep her from breaking her promise, and she never broke a promise  
  
18 shrugged "I needed a place to stay for a while, and forget about certain events that have happened recently"   
  
"Ok I haven't done anything to your room so its still there, and exactly as you left it." 17 was happy he had his sister back, now things wouldn't be quite as boring.   
  
17 and 18 had a pretty rocky few weeks at the start. 18 seemed to be more cold than usual. She would constantly chew him out for little things he did, and would have weird mood swings. Though after the few weeks he learned what set her off and was able to avoid them most of the times, and they started to get along much better after that. That was until.  
  
(Crapp. Crapp and double Crapp) She sat on her bed looking at a piece of paper. (NO THIS CANT BE HOW COULD THIS BE). She needed some time to think. So she took a walk in the forest.  
  
17 noticed that 18 had left all of a sudden, and had seemed a little disturbed. Curious he went into 18's room and saw the most horrific site he had ever seen in his life. (I'll Kill him) He proceeded to fly off toward Turtle Island.  
  
Krillin hadn't been taking these last few weeks well. He barley left his room for anything other than eating and that was few and far between. Roshi was starting to worry. "Krillin you cant keep feeling down on yourself. You have to come out of there someday and move on." Roshi tried begging pleading to no avail. (I guess the only choice is to let him ride it out. He refuses my help) With that he decided he needed a little vacation off of the island.   
  
18 returned back to the house to find that 17 wasn't there. (Where the hell is he, he never leaves the house.) 18 walked up to her room to find that things were out of place from where she set them before she left. All of a sudden realization hit her (OHH NOO!!) She didn't even bother to go out the door she just made a new skylight in her room and flew off toward turtle island.  
  
17 hovered over Turtle island. Furry etched over his face. (What was 18 thinking how could she have let that happen? I don't even know what she sees in the little brat anyways.)   
  
Krillin decided that he should go outside a little today. he hadn't really took a walk around the island in ages and he thought it would help.   
  
a few seconds after he went outside he heard a scream "DIE PITIFULL HUMAN!!!" and was hit with the full force of 17's punch. he went flying over what seemed like miles of water before he gained control of himself. (This can't be good) "Why me" Krillin decided to try and hide instead of fighting 17 to his death so he found the nearest island and hid.  
  
"Come on out coward, Face me like a man." 17 said jokingly. "Never mind your already doing what men do" 17 started to fire energy balls at all the islands he could find. sending them into smoking piles of ash.  
  
Krillin gulped (Well I don't have any option except to fight) so Krillin did something he hadn't done in a long time "Kakusandan" [for those who don't know what this is its the attack that Krillin uses against the Sibamen and the Saiyans after Yamcha is killed this is considered his most powerful attack next to the distructo disk.] Krillin charged up the energy without any retaliation from 17 (its a good thing he can't sense energy.) he thought as he charged up the shot. He let the energy fly towards 17 who easily dodged it.  
  
"HAHAH is that the best you can do? That shot was so slow a snail could have dodged it." 17 was surprised to actually see Krillin start to charge at him, and with more speed than he thought the little human was capable of. (well no matter still no match for me) with that he let have a few seconds of fun with him allowing him to hit him, kick him, whatever he could think of just to see 17 shrug it off without a second thought. 17 never noticed the sphere of energy hovering over both of them.   
  
Krillin let loose with several energy attacks, each powerful, and taking a toll on his body. 17 couldn't understand the tactics. Krillin seemed to release a lot of energy in blasts that he knew were to slow to hit him. as if he was just wasting the energy. He also didn't see that all of Krillin's blasts hit his energy sphere that was growing in the sky above them.  
  
The battle continued on 17 obviously having fun with his opponent. He would pull his punches allow the human to get a few hits in, but before long he started to get bored. "Well now human its time to die." 17 hit Krillin full force and sent him down to the island. 17 stayed in the air and prepared a blast that would more than adequately kill the little human when he noticed Krillin stand put his hands in the air and bring them down swiftly. (what the hell is he doing?) suddenly 17 was hit with an enormous ball of energy.  
  
(Come on work I just need him to be knocked down long enough for me to run.) Krillin had hoped this would work. he had never tried it before, but he was desperate. Krillin saw the ball of energy hit 17 and saw him plummet to the island.  
  
17 landed on the island with wounds all over him. (how did that weakling hurt me? He doesn't have that kind of power.) 17 quickly regained himself and found the human trying to run. He quickly reached him and started to choke him.  
  
Krillin tried to scream, but couldn't, he couldn't breath, and reality slowly started to slip away. Fading into peaceful darkness. Soon all the troubles of the world would be gone to him.  
  
Suddenly he could breath again and gasped for breath, as he looked up at his savior.  
  
17 was enjoying choking the life out of Krillin. That was until 18 punched him so hard in the head she sent him flying into the side of the mountain. 18 had a look on her face that showed a mix of fear, and anger. Fear, that Krillin may already be dead because he had wasn't struggling when she got there, and anger, because her brother had been the one strangling him. She briefly took a look at Krillin to make sure he was alive and was relieved when she saw that he was breathing. "17 WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
"He made you imperfect 18. I had to kill him" 17 was still getting out of his little crater he made in the side of the mountain. Upon hearing this 18 started to blush as she could hear Krillin ask what had he done.   
  
"It's not your problem 17, so stay out of it. It is something I have to deal with on my own. WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" 18 was seriously mad at 17 he could tell. And here all he wanted to do was restore 18's honor. Was there no justice for good guy's anymore?  
  
"Fine 18 if that's your choice." 17 took off without another word.  
  
Krillin was so confused about the situation, he wanted to scream. "Uhh 18 what was that all about?"   
  
18 didn't answer him. in her mind a war was being raged (TELL HIM! He may be able to help.)(NO I CAN DEAL WITH THIS ON MY OWN, HE IS THE CAUSE OF IT ANYWAY.)(Your were the one that started it REMEMBER!)(I don't know why I did that I guess i thought it would be a sort of closure, and i would forget about him after it.)(But you didn't, you said he was an interesting person give him a chance!)(But what if he doesn't feel the same, what if he found someone else already, what if for him it was closure and he is over me now?)(and what if the EARTH BLOWS UP AND WE ALL DIE. You haven't been happy since that day with him.). 18's mental battle waged on for about 3 minutes until she said. "I'm pregnant Krillin" she debated just flying off right there and then but decided against it. She was going to have her answers today.  
  
"WHAT!!, why, how, WHO!!" Krillin was even more confused than before.  
  
"IM PREBNANT. BECAUSE WE DID IT. BECAUSE I AM STILL PARTLY HUMAN. YOUR THE FATHER!!!" 18 was furious at his reply. (what were you hoping that he would jump into your arm's and proclaim to be the happiest person in the world)  
  
"Look 18 I'm sorry, It's just I haven't seen you in a month, and all of a sudden I'm attacked by 17, you save me, and then you say your pregnant. My mind is still back at the house brushing my teeth!!" Krillin felt dizzy. it was all happening to fast.   
  
"Look I need a place to stay for a few days. I am not going back to live with my brother, and I need to find another apartment." She said as she started to take off.  
  
"WAIT!! You can stay on Turtle Island with me and Roshi for a little while." (Please don't leave again. Especially after you just told me I'm going to be a father.)  
  
18 stopped and looked at him. Her gaze went over his eye's and they still had that power over her that she couldn't understand. She searched those eye's for an ulterior motive, for she couldn't stand to be hurt anymore. "Ok" she finally said,  
  
Krillin started to do a funny little victory dance. "BUT IF YOU TRY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME I WILL KILL YOU."   
  
They made there way back to the Kame house "We have an extra bedroom you can have it." 18 didn't even look at Krillin and just went into the room and looked around.  
  
"I need to do some shopping." She stated and then a thought accorded to her. Then she looked at Krillin with an evil smile on her face. "OHh Krillin?"   
  
Krillin gulped "Yeah?" he started to get nervous.  
  
"Great lets go!!" 18 said and grabbed Krillins arm and headed outside  
  
"WAIT I didn't SAY ANYTHING!!" Krillin was dreading what was about to happen.  
  
"You said Yeah, right? I count that as a yes." 18 dragged Krillin outside and to the city.   
  
(Me and my big mouth) Krillin found himself once again on one of 18's infamous shopping trips. (Oh well. 18 is living with me and I found out I'm going to be a father. I guess that it could be worse.)  
  
The shopping trip didn't turn out as bad as the last time, only 18 stores. 18 mostly bought cloths, as she left all her old one's behind in her old apartment, and hadn't been shopping since. Needless to say Krillin was Carrying all the clothing back to the Island, getting chewed out a few times as he almost let some of the cloths drop into the ocean.  
  
18 settled into the Kame house rather easily. She found it much more exiting than her brothers cabin. Mostly because with Roshi around she always had to keep her guard up. Now 18 didn't hate Roshi. She thought of him as a sweet old man, but his antics leave much to be desired. 18 made her way to the bathroom. She needed to take a bath, as she has been trying to go as long as possible without them and take one without any way of being predictable. (The last time I took a bath I found Roshi hiding in the towel closet.)  
  
Roshi this time had the perfect idea. He got on the roof of the house and drilled a hole through the ceiling into the bathroom overlooking the tub. (Heheh this is the best plan yet. HERE SHE COMES!!) Roshi was careful not to make a single movement for fear of being discovered. 18 Checked every inch of the bathroom, satisfied that Roshi wasn't in the bathroom she proceeded to draw the bath, undressed and stepped in.  
  
on the roof Roshi presently had a nosebleed as he watched all this. (Man she's hot, Krillin my boy you did good hahha) Roshi laughed inwardly. unfortunately Roshi's nosebleed was his undoing as a drop of blood fell perfectly through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
18 relaxing and enjoying the bather heard what sounded like a drop of water. when she looked she saw that a single drop of blood had fallen into the bath. 18 looked up saw a small hole and put 2 and 2 together. 18 sighed as she raised her right hand over her head and sent a blast that created a small hole in the ceiling as well as sent Roshi flying into the air.  
  
Krillin had gone shopping for groceries that day. He returned to see Roshi flying into the air and he sighed (Roshi your gona end up dead one of these days and I really couldn't blame her for it.)  
  
Roshi's thoughts at the moment (AT LEAST I'LL DIE HAPPY) before he hit his head on a rock and completely forgot everything that had happened that day. (Why am I smoking?) then Roshi just collapsed into a deep sleep.   
  
Krillin had just walked past him. The last few days he had gotten used to seeing Roshi knocked unconscious, blasted, burned, bruised, you name it. (well its not boring anymore at least, and Roshi doesn't seem to mind much) he snickered.  
  
Krillin saw that 18 was sneaking around looking around corners, until she saw Krillin. "Krillin do you know where Roshi is?" she asked   
  
"He's unconscious out back, hit his head on a rock pretty good." Krillin said mater of factly as he put groceries away.  
  
"Good, tell him if he ever peep's at me again he's gona get worse than a little bump on the head." 18 then proceeded back to her room.  
  
Krillin sighed. (well at least she hasn't killed him yet, I kind of get the feeling she thinks of it as a game between the 2 of them.)  
  
Later that night.  
  
(Alright Krillin, now is the time to take a stand and voice how you really feel.) Krillin stood outside of 18's room contemplating whether to ask her out to dinner. (Your right) Krillin almost knocked on the door (She'll say no.) (HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVENT EVEN ASKED HER YET!!!)(Oh come on, if she liked me she wouldn't have run off a month ago.)(You don't know what she must have been going through I mean, YOU HAD ONLY HAD 1 DATE AND IT WASN'T EVEN OFFICIAL. She was probably scared of what you would think.) Krillin pondered the answer for about 30 minutes before he turned around and looked as if he would walk away, but he turned around and knocked on the door instead.   
  
"18 I-I-I w-was wondering i-i-if you would like to go out with me for d-dinner?" Krillin had an obvious nerves ness in his voice. He was met with silence, a long silence. (Great I'm getting the cold shoulder.) "W-Well I'm sorry to b-bother you" and he walked off. (I guess ill go watch some T.V to get my mind off of it) he went downstairs to watch T.V.   
  
He got downstairs just to see 18 sitting on the couch already watching it. (SHE WASN'T IN HER ROOM, and after all that time i just stood there debating on knocking on her door) Krillin though had hope again as he walked down towards 18 "Hey 18."  
  
"What do you want." she replied in her usual annoyed tone. She was currently channel surfing looking extremely boarded.  
  
"Umm I was wondering if you'd" Krillins voice got so low that she couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
"What did you say?" she turned the volume down on the TV.  
  
"WouldYOuLiketogogetsomethingtoeatwithme" Krillin blurted out as a blush spread across his face.  
  
(He's cute when he blushes.) "SLOW DOWN AND SPEAK UP WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she sounded angry.  
  
Krillin sighed (oh well it wont hurt for to long) "Would You Like to go get something to eat with me"  
  
18 just stared at him (My god he finally got the guts to ask) "Ok, who are you, and where is Krillin?"   
  
"hahah, very funny, all you had to do was say no, not bash me with insults" Krillin, defeated and hurt walked back upstairs.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY NO YOU IDIOT!" (How dare he jump to conclusions, I was just surprised is all.)  
  
Krillin froze in his tracks. (Did she just say what i think she said). "Well then yes or no?" He managed weakly.  
  
18 thought for a moment. "Ok, I am boarded and anything would be better than this."  
  
JOY Krillin almost did his victory dance again. "Alright I know the perfect place."  
  
about an hour later both of them were ready. Krillin had brought out his white suite [the one he wore when we first meet the x girlfriend Marron.] (I really should go shopping for some more suits, this is the only one I have.) Krillins thoughts stopped and all reason escaped from his mind as 18 appeared. Krillin just stood there with wide eye's at the Goddess that has for this one night granted the gift of her presence to all mortals, namely Krillin. 18 was wearing a black dress. pretty simple actually. I had thin straps and stopped around mid-thigh. Though of course this is Krillins thoughts so what can you expect his reaction to be. And to Krillins astonishment she was wearing MAKEUP!! (She NEVER wears MAKEUP!! She is going to give me a heart attack if she keeps this up, though id die happy.)  
  
18 had never seen Krillin in his white suit and she must say. (He looks absolutely adorable.) "You ready, I am starting to get boarded"  
  
"Yes let go!" And they sped off into the night. after passing Roshi who was snoozing next to the rock he had hit earlier that day.  
  
Krillin had found a good restraint. He hoped 18 liked American food, as he loved it and really didn't have anything to go off of as to what she likes so he just had to guess. It didn't take long before Krillin regretted taking 18 out on a date. It wasn't 18, she was good, they would talk about a lot of things, but it was all the looks she was getting! Especially from the waiter. He was about 6 foot tall with Blond hair and blue eye's really well built to. He was the kind of guy who always got the girl even if they were with someone else. "Good day madam may I please serve you." he sounded like he was almost begging. Fortunately it appeared 18 was just as annoyed as Krillin was. They ordered, and the waiter left them after attempting to get 18's phone number. He immediately shut up when she told him if he wanted it he'd have to ask Krillin because it was the same number. The night continued on, Krillin tried everything he could to learn things about 18, but she always said she cant remember her past. (Sigh, I guess I'll have learn as I go then, at least I know she likes American food now.) True 18 was eating like a Madwoman.   
  
"Please excuse me 18 I have to use the restroom I will be back then we can go home or do something else if you'd like? Krillin was hoping she would say yes he had such a wonderful night tonight. Even if all the guys in the world did seem to be after 18. (I cant really blame them. Though it helps to) he laughed inwardly.  
  
"Alright, if you insist." 18 hid it but she was indeed having a good time. Though she wanted to kill a few of the men in there. (The nerve of them. Krillin could easily kill all of them, and they want to try and take me from him. DO THEY EVEN CARE ABOUT THERE OWN LIVES,) 18 wanted to believe Krillin would put up a fight for her. though she doubt he would kill them.  
  
Krillin was in the men's restroom washing his hands. He had a smile on his face. "HEY SHORTY!" (uhh ohh i know that voice.) Krillin turned around to see the waiter from earlier standing in the doorway. "That girl is WAY to gorgeous to be with the scrawny likes of you, so I'm gona beat you up, go comfort her when her "Boyfriend" leaves with another woman." He started walking towards Krillin punching his palms, and trying to intimidate him.  
  
"Hey now I don't want to fight. This is 18's decision not mine to make. and she wouldn't believe that story anyways, as she is PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" Krillin was starting to get mad.  
  
"WHAT YOU CONTAMINATED THAT BEAUTY WITH YOUR FILTH!" The Waiter was undoubtedly shocked. "Well no matter she must not be far along. We can just get an abortion" He said as he thought about it.  
  
That had done it. The waiter had managed to bring Krillin to a height of rage he had never before experienced. No enemy of earth had managed to bring Krillin to THIS HIGHTTH of ANGER.  
  
the waiter could have just imagined it. but it appeared that the midget had changed for a split second. For a fraction of a second all the z fighters in the world Shook from fear as they felt a surge of Ki the likes of which they had never felt before. It almost felt evil.  
  
The waiter could have swore that his eye's had turned black and the light had went out in the room, but a second later he looked like he did before. (Maybe i just imagined it)  
  
"Ohh look the baby is going to throw a temper tantrum. Very well if you want to fight I'll let you have th" He didn't get to finish his sentence Krillin had sent him into unconsciousness.  
  
"You are lucky I'm such a nice guy or I would KILL your for what you said." Krillin walked out. He had a little blood on his hand but the waiter would live. Though he may experience some form of brain trauma.   
  
18 had been waiting patiently by there table. She could see the anger in his eyes, the blood on his hand. "Krillin what happened?" She was worried,  
  
"Nothing its alright. I don't feel like doing anything tonight could we do something tomorrow instead?" Krillin really wanted to spend more time with 18 but he really needed a while to cool down. (I almost didn't hold back on him. I almost killed him) Krillin had never felt fear like he did right then. (I almost took an innocent life through anger, I have been fighting to stop senseless death and look at what I almost did.)  
  
"Alright, lets go home" 18 could tell something was on Krillins mind. Something was eating at him, (AND THE BLOOD ON HIS HANDS!) 18 was sure it wasn't his, but she was still worried, though she tried to hide it as much as she could. (Why cant i just be more open with him)  
  
they both arrived at the Kame House without many words between the two. 18 didn't pry, she knew that tomorrow she would be able to get what she wanted to know easily enough. (He never is able to keep secrets from me when I want to know of them.) They landed on the island walked past the still unconscious Roshi and went to there rooms, they were both very tired.  
  
Else ware.  
  
A cloaked man was sleeping in an apartment when the amulet around his neck started to glow for a second, before it faded once again. Not disturbing the sleeping man under the cloak.   
  
To be continued....  
  
ALRIGHT CH4 I finished this much sooner than I thought I would. I guess I'm just having an inspirational week. Anyways Yes DB i also feel i rushed the k18 part of last chapter. Someday i plan on rewriting it and improving it a little. though the really K18 stuff happens this chapter. Please Read and Review.  
  
Next time on EARTH'S DEFENDER  
  
Sweet little girl with blond hair. "MOMMY!!" She cries as she runs toward our heroin. A cloaked figure pulls out an amulet. "Kill her". 18 raises her hand and points it at the blond little girl.  
  
DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EARTHS DEFENDER 


	5. True faces

18 lay in the bath deep in thought. She was thinking about the events that had happend in the few weeks after the waiter insident, and how Krillin seemed to have changed after it all. (He isn't like he used to be. He's more agressive and assertive, not to me of course. But, recently he's been getting into fights with the guys who flirt with me. I really cant blame him, some of them I wanted to punch as well. It's just not like him to be this way.) 18 lay there unawares of who was watching.  
  
Roshi sat in front of his TV screen with 2 open box's labeled. "Home Security camera." and "1 way mirror". Krillin walked in to see all this and, curious, walked up behind the old turtle master. What he saw gave him a shock, as well as a blush. He quickly walked off upstairs and to the bathroom. He didn't even knock.  
  
18 heard the door open, and stared with shock. Krillin had just walked in on her taking a bath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SHORTY!!!". She said as she tried to cover herself modestly.  
  
"Please excuse me." Krillin said rather calmly, though with a blush on his face. He walked over to the sink with the mirror, and proceeded to punch the mirror breaking both it and the camera on the other side. He turned around, apologized again, and walked out.  
  
18 stared confused for what must have been a few minutes. She shot glances to the smashed camera on the floor. the pieces of mirror, and the place both had been only a few minutes ago.   
  
it wasn't much longer when a loud scream could be heard throughout the island "ROSHI I SWEAR THIS TIME IM GONA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Roshi began to panic. "Krillin why did you have to go and do that? Now I have to make a run for it or she WILL kill me." and with that Roshi ran to the door, and took off for a little vacation.  
  
"It's your fault old man, I'm not the one who set all that up." Krillin began to make some breakfast. he knew that once 18 was done with Roshi she'd be hungry, she was always hungry after hunting down and beating the old turtle hermit to a bloody pulp. Though none herd his comment, Roshi was already gone.  
  
18 as quick as she could, finished her bath, got dressed, and hurried downstairs in a blind rage. "KRILLIN WHERE THE HELL IS THE OLD MAN!!" She was breathing heavily, and if he didn't know better, she looked like she had activated a self destruct mechanism or something and was about to blow.  
  
"Sorry 18, you just missed him. He left, and I don't think he'll be back for a while." Krillin just continued to make some breakfast. Like this was a regular morning conversation with her. Though truly it was, Roshi almost every day did something that would invoke 18's wrath. He would be hunted by 18, get a few bumps on the head, and the next day do it all over again. And every day Krillin was more sure that 18 found entertainment in there little game.  
  
18 and Krillin had been getting more close as the days went on. though 18 still didn't talk much. he was able to get a few smiles out of her every day. Krillin had also taken her out on several more dates, though he was still met with all those jock's that thought they could steel her without any effort. He was getting worried though. True he had never felt this attached to someone as he felt towards 18. And the thought of loosing her haunted his mind each time a new guy made a move on 18. But sometimes he would almost go to far, he had left several guys with broken arm's, noses, and ribs. It's almost like he didn't have control over himself anymore.  
  
Throughout the weeks a cloaked man has been secretly watching the couple whenever they go out in public. In the shadows, he knew all his plans would be successful, as each day. His target became more and more agressive. (Funny, I thought I would have been after 18.) It was a weird turn of events to find that the short one was indeed the one he sought. (I just have to plan my moment right. He isn't fully ready. Why couldn't he have been arrogant, selfish, and power-hungry. Those people were always the easiest to control. Oh well I'm sure that my time will come soon). And for him it did come soon. for years to him came and went as drops of water during a storm.  
  
[alright sorry for the jump that's about to occur. its going to go past Marrons birth, the wedding all the way up to the Buu saga. I may do my take on the wedding but that's most likely going to be a separate story and in no way has relevance to this fic so I'm going to skip. all the way to the lookout, just before Krillin attacks buu and eats everyone.]  
  
Krillin watched in horror as buu stood before them. He had believed that buu would never threaten the world again, and here he was, declaring he would eat him, his friends.... and his family. "18, get everyone out of here". Krillin had a fierce look in his eye's. Fear, anger, and hate flowed through him. he could hardly control himself anymore.   
  
[stuffs going to happen differently]  
  
The complete loss of all humanity, the kind that comes from hopelessness, abandonment, and pain. Krillin was hitting a height of power, beyond even what he was ever capable of. Yet though this could have been a blessing. He lost all sense of reason. The only thing left was his wish to kill the abomination before him.  
  
"KRILLIN!!" 18 knew what he was going to do. She feared what would become of her husband. He only wanted a peaceful life for there family, only to have it thrown into disarray.   
  
"Come on lets go." She gathered everyone up and headed into the lookout. (I swear Krillin if you die on me I'll kill you)  
  
Krillin stood there. alone with buu.   
  
The ground began to shake. the sky seemed to lose all concept of light and happiness. A dark shadow encompassed the lookout, as Krillin began to shake in rage. "Buu. I swear, I shall make you pay for all the suffering you have caused in the world."  
  
"bwahah, you weak human, what do you think you can do to buu." Buu was finding this all entertain. He had no fear that he could kill the little human. "You want to fight buu. Then buu give you pain." buu just began to laugh.  
  
Krillin was unable to hear him. his mind, long ago shut itself from the world.  
  
18 could feel something happening. something was wrong. She could feel that Krillin was in trouble. Though not from buu.   
  
Krillin started to gather energy. A lot of energy. The air around him became as the shadow, as electricity shot from him, and incased him. his eyes lost all form of white, and became as black as night. Buu had stopped laughing. Instead he just watched, still not worried, but he wanted to be ready and not be caught off guard.  
  
he couldn't feel the real power Krillin had taped into. Krillin didn't fully understand it either. It was hatred, death, destruction, the worst things humanity was capable of. It fed Krillin with the absolute hatred of the thing in front of him, and he lost all control. There was only one thing now. to make him suffer.  
  
Krillin sped toward buu blindly. with so much speed buu was unable to react. He hit him with such force, he sent buu flying off of the lookout.  
  
Krillin followed buu off of the lookout, and before buu could even regain himself, Krillin pounded him, sending him plummeting into the earth. He hovered where he was and held his hand towards buu. He screamed as the strain of the energy he gathered flew from his hand in one completely black sphere of energy.  
  
Buu couldn't believe what was happening. (the puny human hurt buu. Now buu hurt puny human.) he righted himself and headed in a strait line strait for Krillin back up at the lookout. he was unable to see the blast heading his way because clouds obscured his view.  
  
buu was met by a massive blast of energy. so much in fact it caused him to scream in pain. once the energy of the blast was spent. A very singed and very angry buu charged with renewed rage back to the lookout.  
  
Krillin hovered there waiting. he knew that buu would have survived the blast. after all he wanted to make him experience pain like he had never felt before. (Come on I want to continue killing you) He didn't have to wait long before Buu showed himself again.  
  
This time events went a little differently. Now buu wanted to kill this human so bad he didn't hold any of his power back. With his full power, he managed to pummel Krillin like a punching bag. Krillin though more powerful than he had ever been before was still no match for this monster. the fight lasted only a few minutes before buu had managed to bring Krillin to his knees.  
  
Krillin's mind however was fighting another battle. (Krillin, I know you want to kill him. You can you know. All you have to do is let me take control and I will kill him. All you have to do is give yourself over to hate. Loose yourself in it Krillin, and it will give you power beyond all comprehension.) a cloaked man stood before Krillin in the corridor's of his mind. "Krillin your true power will surface if you only give into the desire to kill"   
  
Krillin had been fighting a battle to keep his innocence in his mind. He had let some of himself become lost in the hate, but he still held onto his being. He couldn't let himself be fueled by this most evil of emotions, or he would be no different than all those he has fought against. "I wont let you take what I have left of my innocence. I would rather die."   
  
"Even if it cost you your loved ones?" the cloaked man waived his hand as pictures of a fleeing 18, Marron, and his friends appeared. "Don't you want to save them. You can Krillin. You have the power, all you have to do is release it."  
  
Krillin was struggling within. the prospect of killing buu was almost to good to be true. "And then what. If I let myself be consumed with hate, I may do something to hurt them myself."   
  
the cloaked man began to walk toward Krillin. "Such is the nature with power. You have to choose Krillin. What do you really want. I can give you power, that would make Vegeta green with envy. I could make you more powerful than Goku could ever dream of becoming. It is all within your grasp, all you have to do is let go."   
  
"NOOO!" Krillin charged at the image and struck it down.  
  
Krillin now found himself back at the lookout. Severely injured and exhausted.  
  
"You make good candy" Buu shot his weird energy beam from his tentacle. causing Krillin to be changed into a candy bar. Buu proceeded to eat him and everyone on the look out.  
  
[alright now everything from here on is the same. Goku beats buu. the earth and all those who died are wished back. ect.]  
  
in a small apartment in the city. a lone figure stood clenching a strange looking talasmin. (hmm, looks like Goku was successful. I will have to thank him sometime.) He had been really close to loosing all that he had worked so hard for. (If only he had accepted the power. He could have easily dealt with buu. It looks like more persuasion is necessary before I can get what I want.) he pondered for a while on how to best succeed in his mission, when he had a revelation. (18 of course that's the key.) he smiled evilly and began to laugh.  
  
Life back at Turtle island had returned to normal. With everyone back alive and the world once again safe. Krillin, and 18 who had no idea what had happened to Krillin as she wasn't there to witness it. returned to there simple life on the island. That was until one day.  
  
a cloaked man appeared outside of the turtle hermits house. He just seemed to stand there and wait.  
  
18 was alone today. Krillin had went shopping along with everyone else, except Marron. She had begged him to take them so she could get a bath in peace. (I cant believe I'm reduced to bathing in secrecy, sigh) She finished her bath and went to prepare something to eat. (They should be home soon and hungrier than a Saiyan on a diet.) She stoped when she saw that someone was waiting ouside. (I wonder who that is?) she asked herself as she stepped outside.  
  
"Who are you?" 18 walked outside cautiously. She could since something about him that made her feel fear.  
  
"Me I'm no one important. I wished to speak with you. I have information about your past I think you would like to hear about, but not here. If you want to learn, all you have to do is follow." with that he took toward the air.  
  
18 was in shock. She had almost given up on learning about her past. She was unable to find anyone with any knowledge of her, and here this total stranger comes out of no wear and say's he can tell her about her past. So of course she followed him. She had to learn about her past no matter what kind of danger it put her in.  
  
She had no idea how her actions that day could bring the world pain.  
  
they landed on a high mountain. Far away from the island, and far away from anyone that would be able to hear or see them.  
  
"Alright speak up what do you know about me?" 18 was growing impatient. She wanted to know now. Not follow this weird guy across the earth.  
  
"hmm, impatient. Gero said you developed impatience, after he changed you of course." 18 was shocked.  
  
"YOU KNEW DR.GERO!" she was getting furious. She hated Gero with a passion and if this guy turns out to be a friend of his.  
  
"only by research. I assure you I had nothing to do with the late Dr. I only know of his research. For instance, I know of the power source that powers both you and your brother." Gero kept a very detailed log of all that had happend. From Jim's death. To there ultimate creation. he didn't leave out a single detail.  
  
18 was devastated. Hearing all of her past, she wanted to doubt it, but in her heart she knew it was all true. "That bastard. How could he do this to me." She was almost on the brink of tears.  
  
the cloaked man removed his hood. He was obviously a handsome man. Looked to be in his early 20's. He had light brown hair. Blue eye's, that despite the feel 18 got from him. Looked to display compassion. "I know what its like to lose a loved one 18. A long time ago I too lost something that would change me forever." He had flashbacks. Pictures of someone long ago dead. A beautiful Woman with long black hair. and deep green eyes. Eyes that displayed a love of all life. "But the world is cruel. There are few who really enjoy the life we all have, and even fewer who would die to defend it." But as soon as this brief sign of humanity entered his eye's, just as soon as it had left. (I will make them all pay for my pain)  
  
"alright 18 now that I have told you what you wanted to know, its time for you to help me. You are going to deliver Krillin to me. Now this is what I want you to do." he began to explain his plan to 18. Who just looked at him in horror.   
  
(How on earth would he believe I would do all this) She was furious at him, and was about to attack him. That was until he pulled out an amulet.  
  
"Now 18 I knew you'd have misgivings about this. Now BOW TO ME!" the amulet began to glow a faint blue, and 18 found herself on the ground unable to move. "Listen well. You may not have a lot of the crystal inside you, but you do have it. That allows me to control you without question. Now I want you to do EXACTLY as I planned, Understood?"  
  
from her currently subdued position, 18 found she couldn't struggle. Her body wasn't hers anymore. She had become simply a spectator in her own mind. However he didn't say she couldn't speak so she let him have it. She had to respond with a yes, but attached some very hateful and profane words to it.  
  
"Sigh. Why must everyone I control have a dirty mouth. Now in order to have you not tip off Krillin. I want you to act like you hate him. I want you to insult him. I want you to act like you want this plan to go the way I want. now you may only answer with a yes. do you understand?" He was almost joking around with her. Normally he would be dead right now, but 18 couldn't do anything. She could only respond with the yes he wanted.  
  
"Yes" 18 was fighting a loosing battle. She couldn't even fight, she didn't know what to fight,  
  
he smirked. Finally things were going to go his way. "Good, now go fulfill my mission." with that 18 leapt to the sky, heading towards turtle island.  
  
19 arrived at the island and instantly began to call for marron. (NO, STOP DONT DO THIS!!) she yelled at herself, but she didn't listen. Marron came outside. asking what she wanted.   
  
Marron sort of sleepy eyed wondered what her mother could have wanted. "Yes mommy, did you want something?"   
  
18 didn't waste any time, she quickly grabbed marron and proceeded to wait till everyone got back as per instructions. though he didn't say anything about how she should talk to marron. "Please, I'm so sorry, It's not me I cant control myself. Please forgive me for what's going to happen." 18 began to sob. She still had the liberty as Krillin wasn't there yet, and he said that she only had to act like she hated him around him.  
  
Marron was confused. "What do you mean not in control? Mommy what's going on?"  
  
(I cant bring myself to tell her. How could i be doing this. Why can't i stop this.) For the first time 18 felt helpless. She wasn't used to this feeling and it scared her. (I cant tell you. That if Krillin doesn't somehow stop me. I will kill you.) she thought is last few lines with sadness. Like it had already come to pass. "I'm so sorry." she cried for the next hour. That is until Krillin and all them returned to the island.  
  
Krillin arrived at the island to see 18 standing outside holding there daughter. This didn't really surprise him. It was the look on 18's face that worried him. A look that he thought was gone from her forever. A hint of evil, hidden behind tear soaked eye's. "18 what's going on?"  
  
18 now had no control over what she said and did. Her instructions were clear." (As much as I love you Krillin, I cant stop what's about to happen. You have to stop me.)   
  
18 began to laugh. "Krillin so naive. You should have known that I was incapable of love. Now I am with someone else. Someone who appreciates my evil nature. And to celebrate were going to erase what tied me to you in the first place." (God what am i saying. Please don't believe a word of it Krillin. It's all lie's)  
  
Krillin was having a hard time believing what she was saying. She had seamed perfectly happy here. On this little island. With her pride and joy, marron. With him. "W-what are y-you saying?" Krillin had hurt in his eye's a deep wound was opening. A scar that would most likely maim him for the rest of his life and afterlife.  
  
18's mind no longer could see the world around her, it was to busy crying over what would come to pass. "I am taking marron with me, and soon we both wont have to look at her again." With that she took off into the air. Rather slowly though, like she wanted to be followed.  
  
Krillin mind was trying to register all that had just happend. The only thing he was sure of right now was, that no matter the cost. He had to save Marron. He feared what was going to become of her, and he had to save 18. He was sure something was wrong. He trusted her with his life, and he is willing to trust that she would not do this of her own free will.   
  
Without a second more thought he sped off and followed 18, and he must admit she was easy to follow.  
  
the uncloaked cloaked man stood on the mountain. Laughing, (everything is falling into place. Now he will truly be born, and as my tool for destruction. I will bring suffering to the world. Kain my old friend, you may have changed since last I saw you, but you still will be mine).  
  
To be continued  
  
alright this concludes ch5 of the series. please don't kill me for what's going on. It may end up good or bad. Ill let you wonder which will happen for the moment. anyways flames praises, always welcome.  
  
hey i saw someone post something like this on a fic and i thought it would help show how powerful people are so here's a list of the power level of Krillin throughout this story.  
  
Back before buu, and before marron was born. 1,200,000  
  
when he gets angry at the flirting men 2,400,000  
  
on the lookout before transformation 1,500,000  
  
when he transforms. 23,000,000  
  
if he had let the cloaked man take control 230,000,000  
  
Buu when he mocks Krillin 20,000,000  
  
Buu when he gets serious 65,000,000 


End file.
